


Kitten! America Adventure

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Kitten!America Adventure [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcoholic Talk, Alcoholism, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Attempt at Humor, Baby Animals, Cats, Conversation Mind, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Mind Talk, Other, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone tells you to not mess with a drunkard British. Dont try to help him/her. Because it only leads you to your transformation of a kitten.  If any thing dont try taking him home in the winter season of England's streets.</p><p>-----------<br/>Will start when summer break is out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh~oh Christmas day I wish to be human!

**Warning: Usage of Alcohol, Drunk British, Magic users, adorablelybloodthristy kitten America. Also Cussing. Human names are used along with Country names.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone tells you to not mess with a drunkard British. Do that, dont try to help him/her. Because it only leads you to your transformation of a kitten. If any thing dont try taking him home in the winter season of England's streets. Well I didnt listen to those wise words. In fact I was indeed a little buzzed but unlike my partner who is beyond buzzed.

"Is he alright?" the bartender asked. And I always reply back with my casual smile.

"Yeah, hes like this when he drinks. Haha!"

Yeah, another day at the bar with my brother who was removed once but we bought our ties back together. Of course he would come him with his normal reply which I never get tired of hearing.

"I can hold my liquor better unlike you! I am your brother from flesh and blood! And I can hold my liquor!" Chuckling at his antics of his usage of "flesh and blood" statement. Of course I knew he had a little too much. So pulling my wallet out I handed out a twenty dollars for the young bartender. 

"I better bring you home Arthur. Or other wise you will start to sleep in the winter chills." Getting up from the bar stool I removed my winter coat from the chair and put it on. 

Dragging him along the road of putting his jacket on, gloves, and winter hat. Pulling a twenty dollars out of my wallet, we (as in I) began our trugged throught the winter blizzard.


	2. Whoops, I catnapped you

If there was a thing between me and winter, I would've said yes. But thanks to the whiskey, I was able to keep warm. Hell even the vodka kept me warm.

If someone told you to leave a British man in the winter blizzard, do it. Get away from them as possible. In fact stay away when they are drunk, but since I am the Hero. I had to put up with it, sure he mubbled on and on, luckily enough the hotel we were staying wasn't far.

If there was one thing strangle about Iggy, it would be how he talks. It wasn't English, Italian, German, or any languages I heard of. Listening closely, I could hear a few Latin words. What ever he's been drinking, totally messed with his English and Latin. 

Shruging it off, I finally got him into bed. Never knew that Britain had it in him, if he keeps this up, he will be little less drunk than he was. Soon enough, I was even nodding in my sleep. With this, I took a swig of water and took off our shoes and went straight to bed. 

* * *

 

If only you knew America, what I've had plans for you. Oh so many. Focusing on a single being, then splitting into two. I chanted and chanted under my breath. The lights lightly flickered and there was a soft glow. It wrapped around his thick frame. Slowly but surely, the spell ended. With thus, I went back to sleep. Knowing what is happening to him, and what will become of him. 

Good night, my little boy.

 

Tomorrow we shall play our game of cat and mouse. 

* * *

 

A/n: Alright, finally wrote to part. Omg, Arthur! What the fuck are you doing?!?! Anywho, I finally have time to write this chapter, and then tomorrow I shall try to write as many and then update Lost Child and Fight or Flight. But sadly Fight or Flight will be a lot longer, because I need to add every little thing and plot starts to thicking~! 

But back on here, thank you for reading. Hope you've enjoyed it this far! 

 


	3. Rude awaking

You were forced to wake up from a very loud alarm clock on the bedside. Turning you didn't noticed how everything looks big. In fact it never hit you that your hand was really a paw. Looking you noticed how late it was, you turn your attention to a very  sleep and yet sober British man. You could see the bags under his eyes. Strange, when did he have these? You got a little closer, you got a little bit more tired so you turn off the alarm clock and curl up to England. 

Like that you slept through his muttering and mummers. 

—-------------—

(England) 

Who the bloody fucking hell turned the lights on?!? Looking around you find it was only the sun shining in your face. That bloody git! You were so going to curse him, and man you need some pain reliever. God, your brain is hurting. 

Just about up until you hear a 'purr' like noise. Almost like a cat was in the building. Or hell in the room. Looking around, you didn't see it, shrugging it off. You got up somewhat until your hand over press something soft and it rupts into a yelp. And very loud screaming yelp. Looking at the kitten, you said how sorry you were. You were really sorry.

Looking at the kitten closer. You could see a little piece of hair sticking up. As if the room slowed down you immendently sat up and yelled. "You bloodily fucking twat! You leave me here with a kitten and then run off! Bloody fucking wanker."

You were so going to cook up a spell on that bastard.  

 


End file.
